The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 4)
Continuing Karo's Story, our heroes dashed into the forest in pursuit of the dark cloud. Shovel Knight ran into the forest, along with his two companions. He placed them on the ground, and looked left, then right. "I do not see the darkness cloud!" He stated. Waddle Dee squinted his oval eyes, soon pointing to the right. "I think it went left!" Karo exclaimed. "Forward, men!" Shovel Knight and Karo ran to the left. Waddle Dee sighed, staying where he was. The two came back, screaming. "To the right, we go!" Shovel Knight declared, dragging Karo along. Waddle Dee followed after them. A solid black clone of Shovel Knight waited in front of them. His normal face area was bright yellow, as well as other hints of his armor sparkling. He cackled. The same recurring cackle that sounded many times throughout this adventure. "I say!" The blue knight investigated the one in front of him, "My armor must be popular, for I've had many doppelgang--" He was stopped when the shadow clone pulled out a yellow rod, and held it upwards. Shovel Knight and the others tilted their heads. A purple streak of lightning hit it, and the rod glowed the color it was struck with. "It's just lightning, guys!" The Plusle boasted, "I got this." The doppelganger knight pointed it forward, and shot the Pokemon with the bolt. Karo was blown back into a tree. "I don't got this!" Shovel Knight charged at the opposing knight, and held his shovel over his head. He slung it down, but it was countered by the doppelganger's rod. Waddle Dee quickly dashed up to help, jumping onto and off of Shovel Knight's head, plummeting onto their opponent. Barely scratching the top of the shadow's helmet, it simply jumped up, thrusting its heavy helmet head against the puffball. Shovel Knight looked up, preparing to catch his ally, but was knocked off of his feet by their foe. Karo rushed over, "Guys, I'll help, too!" He readied Electro Ball, and launched it. The shadow knight simply absorbed it into the rod. "Boo! Cheater!" The Plusle pouted. Waddle Dee dropped onto the ground as Shovel Knight recovered from his fall. "We must get the rod away!" Waddle Dee held his spear over his head, running at their opponent. Preparing to block with his rod, the knight was unaware of the Plusle behind him. "Sneak attack!" Karo shouted, clinging to the neck of the shadow. He dropped his rod, trying to remove the Plusl from his night-colored nape. "Yes, attack him, my rodent friend!" Shovel Knight shouted. "Attack? Noo! I'm trying to hug him! We have to console the beast!" The knight grabbed Karo, and squeezed him in his grip. "Ack! Get the rod!" Waddle Dee grabbed the rod, and held it upwards. Karo shot a Thunderbolt at it, shrouding it in sparks. Waddle Dee nodded at Shovel Knight, and the knight nodded back. "Ah! The signal of agreement!" He said, cluelessly. Waddle Dee sighed, and launched lightning at his knight companion. The blue-armored knight held up his shovel in defense, but instead, the tip of it absorbed the lightning. He jumped up into the air, "Haha, how doth thou feel to taste thine own medicine?" Shovel Knight jabbed his electric weapon into the hole in the face of the helmet. The doppelganger glowed, then burst into yellow light. Karo dropped to the ground. Shovel Knight patted his head, "If thou wanted an embrace, thou should've asked." The electric mouse scratched his head, and chucked. The doppelganger's shadowy remains rumbled, and swirled around the team. They huddled close together, looking at the swarm of shadows. The ground underneath them cracked, and created a seemingly bottomless vortex. "Not again!" Karo shouted, as he and Waddle Dee clung to Shovel Knight's waist. "A-Again?" Shovel Knight asked, as they were taken by the portal. End of Karo's Story - Chapter 4. Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters